Team MAJT
by Firem78910
Summary: 4 friends from earth ventures to a world of evolution and revolution a world of great power and destruction what will the four find in this world called Remnant
1. The Inventor

**Hi guys Firem78910 here and this story appeared in my for sometime head and it's a RWBY story where the main characters are from earth now before you guys tell me that is another big OC Story where all the characters know everything from the show's two seasons and know who everyone is and all that but this is where the story gets it's big difference form the others is this**

…

**ROOSTER TEETH DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS VERSION OF EARTH**

**That's right that means the main OC's are going in there blind, deaf and dumb (no offence to anyone who is one or all three) in there they don't know about Aura, Semblance, Dust or Faunus **

**So on that note I'll leave the disclaimer and after that we start the first trailer simply known as The Inventor**

**Firem78910 does not own RWBY in any way shape or form except for the OC team MAJT**

The Inventor

It was a cool spring morning in Denver, Colorado a young man with black wavy hair and green eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest and black jeans a par of goggles and a par of red crocs he was working on something big for his next school fair.

"Ok this is good. Just one more piece and I should be done." Said the young man, as he places the final piece of his machine together.

The machine itself looked like a reactor similar to the arc reactor from Iron man 2 movie except that the reactor glowed red and the middle part was a diamond.

"Miles! Breakfast is ready!" Said a feminine voice, telling the young man to get his breakfast.

"I'm coming mom! Be down in a minute." Said the now named Miles, as he grabs both his duffle bag and a metallic backpack like device.

He comes down the stairs and goes into a small dining room where a woman in her mid 30's she has long black hair that goes to her back with brown eyes wearing a green long sleeved blouse that hugs her CC-cup breast nicely and a white skirt and she is serving waffles with maple syrup and orange juice.

"Morning mom, you look happy today?" Asked Miles, as his mom started to serve him the waffles and juice.

"Well remember when I said I want another baby?" Asked Miles mom with the biggest smile on her face.

Miles eyes opened wide like diner plates when his mother told him this he knew she wanted to have another baby but after her ex-boyfriend aka his father left her while she was pregnant with him to hear that she is pregnant again put it simply he was happy about it.

"So who's the dad?" Asked Miles, as his mother simply shook her head.

"There is no dad, well technicality their isn't." Said his mother, as Miles raises one of his eyebrows.

Miles mother went on and told him about her visit to the sperm bank, she told the doctors that she wanted a daughter after finally getting the conformation of her pregnancy she extremely happy about this Miles satisfied with his mothers answer gives her a light hug he was also happy that he is going to have a little sister when he looked at the clock on the wall it was 7:30 AM.

"Whoa! Look at the time got to go mom, love ya bye." Said Miles, as he finishes his breakfast grabs his bags and leaves for school.

Oh that son of mine, well at least he'll be a good brother. Said Miles mother, as she touches her semi flat stomach.

**15 minutes later**

Miles was trying his best to get to school on time luckily for his was only 20 minutes from his house but then Miles heard something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He heard a scream in an alley not to far from where he was now, so he rushed there to help that person when he got there he saw a woman in her mid 30's and her 4 year old son surrounded by two guys with knives one of the muggers started to speak.

"Ok bitch give us your cash, cards and jewels and no one gets hurt." Said the first mugger, as he puts knife close to the woman's neck.

"I got a better idea you let her go before I start kicking your ass." Said Miles threatening tone, he puts a fist onto his empty palm and proceeds to crack the knuckle.

When the first guy heard the cracks he started to back away from the mother and son, while the second guy just thought it was just a bluff. He then rushes Miles only to get a punch on his face and falls on his back. The second guy looks at him and was thinking of a way to kill him.

"Last chance back off or I kick your ass." Said Miles, as he puts his right hand over his left wrist.

"Fuck you asshole!" Yelled the second mugger.

"I guess you chose the latter and not the former." Said Miles in a calm tone, as he pushes a button on the wrist.

**(Insert song: DELTA STRIP~White Ring)**

After Miles did that his metallic backpack glowed a bright red and split into four parts two of those parts went to his arms and became gauntlets that reached his elbow while the other two parts became greaves that reached his shoes covering the tip with metal alloy. The first mugger was getting up only to have his jaw dropped but quickly put it back up and after seeing Miles gear he just high tailed it out of there.

"Wow I guess he was the smart one." Said Miles, as he saw vanish in a cloud of dust.

"What the fuck are you?" Said the second mugger in a fearful tone, barely holding on to his knife.

"Just a high school kid." Said Miles, as he makes a smirk and the second mugger tighten his grip on the knife and charged right at Miles.

Miles dodged the initial attack and gave the mugger a punch to the solar plexus and followed up with a round house kick the mugger was knocked down on his stomach and fell unconscious but then the first mugger came back with three more guys.

"Ok. I take back what I said about you being the smart one." Said Miles, as the three other guys surrounded him.

The one on the right tried to blindside him but failed when he saw Miles fist connect to his face the 2nd guy try to do the same but Miles saw this coming and gave the guy a butterfly kick the 3rd guy went after Miles only for Miles to give the guy a tiger claw the first mugger came at him and the three guys pick themselves up and do the same but unfortunately all of them fell to the ground when Miles preformed a prefect tornado kick thus knocking them unconscious.

**(End song)**

Hey you guys alright? Asked Miles, the mother and were hesitant at first but both of them nodded their head up and down meaning that there ok then Miles took out his cell phone and dialed three well known numbers.

**Twenty minutes later**

The police came and arrested the 5 law breakers for attempted armed robbery and assault the mother and Miles gave their side of the story and how Miles stopped them.

"Hey miss? Can you tell me what time is it?" Asked Miles, the mother looked at her watch and told him.

"It's 8:05 AM." Said the mother, as both her and the son leave.

"Great I'm late for school." Said Miles in a sad tone, but he also thinks at the positive side of things.

"(But at least I saved them and tested my battle gear)".

Picking up his bag and gear he heads to school for his classes and detention with a smile on his face.

**Well not to long yet not to short so theirs the first trailer The Inventor tune in next time to see the next trailer don't for get to R&amp;R bye for now**


	2. The Dragoon

**Firem78910: here you go guys the second trailer hope you like it**

**?: this will be good i'll have to thank Miles for making me these boots**

The Dragoon

It was late afternoon in Denver's Highlands in a Victorian style home where a young man of Latin and Japanese decent with short dark brown hair blue eyes and he is wearing a blue t-shirt with a white dragon on it and black pants and grey boots with dials on them.

"Man school was a rough today." Said the young man as he opens the door of his home to reveal his parents.

His mother has short wavy brown hair amber eyes and is wearing a white sundress and she was washing the dishes and his father has black hair and blue eyes and he's wearing a blue long –sleeved shirt and brown pants and a pair of glasses is sitting on an armchair reading a book and drinking a cup of green tea.

"Mama papa. Tadaima." Said the young to his parents in Spanish and Japanese, as he puts his backpack on the sofa.

"Okaerinasai hijo." Said the young man's mother, responding to him in Spanish and Japanese as she washes the dishes.

"How was school son?" Asked his father, as he puts down his book.

"Going well but Miles got detention again." Said the young man, as he goes to the kitchen and serves himself a glass of milk.

"He did Alphonse?" What did he do this time? Asked his father, while his reads his book and drinks his tea.

"Nothing bad dad, he just got late to school… again." Said Al, as he drinks his milk.

"Again, honestly that boy and his inventions always get him into big trouble one of these days." Said the mother, now finished with the dishes.

"Well I'm going to go for a walk in a few hours and be back ok." Said Alphonse, as he goes to his room.

"Be careful out there Al!" Said his mother, but her words came too late as the door shut close.

"That boy, one day he'll get himself into a lot of trouble." Said his mother.

"I know but he will also do great things as well." Said the father, as he goes back to his book.

"You're right dear." Said the mother, she then whispers to his ear.

"He'll be gone for the next few hours, so how about we have some fun." Said the mother in a slurry tone.

"Well then we shall have all the fun we want when he's out." Said the father, as let's go of his book and kisses his wife and takes her to the bedroom.

**One Hour Later**

Alphonse is now walking in the park and he is wearing a blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants and still has his boots on he sees the trees, flowers and other things Alphonse was minding his own business as he was headed back home until he sees an old lady standing near a tree and a cat on top of said tree

"Um excuse me miss are you aright?" Asked Alphonse, the old lady looked at him and smiles.

"Yes I'm fine young man, but my poor kitty cat is stuck on the top of that tree." Explained the old lady sadly.

Don't worry miss I'll get him down." Said Alphonse, as he gives the old lady a smile and starts to climb the tree but only to fall down and land on his butt.

"Are you alright deary?" Asked the old lady, as Alphonse gets off the ground.

"I'm fine I just need to do this." Said Alphonse, as he turns the dials on his boots to the number two then he bends his knees as if he is going to jump.

"What are those dials on your boots for deary?" Asked the old lady curiously.

"You're about to find out." Said Alphonse as he jumped to the top of the tree.

Alphonse jumped to the top of the tree in one go he grabbed the cat and went back down and gave it back to the old lady.

"My goodness that was amazing young man." Said the old lady, with a smile on her face.

"No problem miss, oh look at the time I have to get back home bye." Said Alphonse, as he gets back to his home.

**20 minutes later**

Alphonse is running back to his home but only for to see a large crowd of people in Alphonse's way curious went to the first person and asked him.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked Alphonse wondering what was going on.

"A fire broke out and a little girl is trapped on the roof." The man Explained, as Alphonse sees the girl on the roof.

"And the firefighters where are they and when will they get here?" Alphonse asked again.

"In 30 minutes from now, but she'll be dead by then." He said in a sorrowful tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Alphonse, as he turns the dials on his boots to five.

Alphonse Jumps high into the sky surprising the crowd at 30 feet he started his decent to the 2 story burning building he lands on his feet knees bended and performs a forward roll there he sees the little girl wanting to get down.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Alphonse, the girl nods signifying that she's alright.

"Alright I just need to do this." Said Alphonse, as he turns the dial on his boots down from five to two.

"Okay I need you to hold on tight alright." Said Alphonse, as he held the girl close to his chest and the little girl held on tight.

Alphonse jumped down from the building the ground are shocked but their worries were put to rest when Alphonse executed a perfect landing as he landed on his two feet with his knees bended to lessen the impact.

"Okay were down now you can open your eyes now." Said Alphonse, as the girl opened her eyes to see that he was right she then sees her mother running to her and Alphonse.

"Thank you mister." Said the little girl, as Alphonse puts her down and she runs to her mother.

"Good now I have to go home now bye." Said Alphonse, as he waved good bye and left for his home.

**30 minutes later**

Even though he was a bit late he knew he did good today like saving the cat stuck on the tree and the little girl from the burning building the Dragoon boots that Miles made him worked better then he expected and for him it was one step closer to his dream of being a dragoon all he needed now was some dragon like armor and a lance and he'll be a real Dragoon, he gets to his home and opens his door to find his parents on the couch close to each other not wanting to wake them up he goes up to his room and he simply says.

"It's was a good day."

**Firem78910: yay second trailer done I'm awesome**

**?: ah you mind introducing myself**

**Firem78910: oh of course now introducing the second member of team MAJT Alphonse Kazehana**

**Alphonse: thank you thank you**

**Firem78910: and now to respond to the reviews **

**Guest: ask and you will have**

**Beowulf the Novelborn A.K.A the Novahakiin: glad you like more will come**

**Firem78910: now that's done I have an announcement to make it's about duelist of the void I've deiced that I will put it on adoption it was a though choice but I just can't feel it click anymore anyone who can do it I welcome them to try but until then stay tuned for new stories and the second to Last chapter of my Foz fic FOZ: the new world**

**Alphonse: that fic is almost over**

**Louise: I loved the reaction of Saito's family **

**Yang: so will there be a Lemon**

**Louise: *blushs* what the hell**

**Firem78910: yes and it will Yang**

**Yang: *smirks* nice**

**Louise: *still blusing* damn you Xiao Long**

**Alphonse: so until then guys**

**Everyone: Ja ne! **


	3. The Commander

**Firem78910: ok i had to rewrite trailer number 3 because it was dumb i'll spoil it the original semblance of this guy was assuming direct control **

**?: ok not only is that dumb but it's also OP**

**Firem78910: well that on with the improved trailer **

The Commander

It was dark and empty place where nothingness reined and the void resides but within that nothingness two silhouettes were made out there one was blue and looked like a man with brown eyes, a yellow one that looked like a woman with lilac eyes both of them were wandering around the place until they both heard a mechanical sound.

"INTRUDERS IDENTIFY YOURSELVES".

Out of nowhere dozens of figures were coming out of the void all of them looked humanoid white and black robots the yellow silhouette raised her bracer covered fists while the blue one took out an assault rifle.

**(Cue "Lift Me Up" by Five Finger Death Punch)**

The machines charged at the silhouettes with the blades from their forearms the silhouettes jumped out of the way the blue one landed and began firing the assault rifle at the machines while yellow one started to punch them then more machines from the void began to appear and not just the humanoid ones their were also giant spider ones and drones going towards the silhouettes but unknown to the machines and the blue silhouette the yellow silhouette eyes became bright red.

**1 hour later (IDK it's a void like place I don't know how time moves there)**

The two silhouettes are still fighting the machines with all their might but the number keep on coming and coming with no signs of stopping at any point the blue one is still firing the rifle until he ran out of ammo he them threw the empty gun at a drone and took out a shotgun and started to fire at them once more the yellow one was striking them down like a berserker in a krogan blood rage on steroids meaning the machines didn't stand a chance and their parts were all over the place but then in one moment the machines vanished both the yellow silhouettes eyes turned back to their original colors and both silhouettes lowered their guards but that would prove to be a grave mistake for the yellow silhouette.

**(End song)**

A drone fired at the yellow silhouette near the heart but unfortunately struck the arteries when the blue silhouette saw this fired his shotgun thus killing it and he rushed to the yellow silhouette side.

But was already to late by the time he got to them the yellow started to fade away they looked at him one more time before leaving the blue silhouette alone the blue one put his head down in shame for not protecting them he gave it's all be it was still not enough.

The machines reappeared and surrounded the blue silhouette who is now crying over the lost but the tears only to be replaced by rage an a blue light wrapped around him the machines started to see the parts of their fallen reforming into new machines these machines looked at the others and formed a circle around the blue silhouette the first machine said three words to the others.

**"DEFEND THE COMMANDER!****"**

the other machines responded to the first one.

**"ACKNOWLEDGED!"**

After the words were said the second group attacks the first group and the void was filled with a white light.

"Gah, what happened?" Asked the young man, as he sits up on his bed and looks around.

The young man in question was 18 years old and he has platinum blond hair and brown eyes and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek he is not wearing a shirt reviling a well toned body the young man breathed a sigh of relief for he was still in his room and what happened was just a dream.

"It was just a dream." Said the young, as he took deep breaths.

"Ok Joshua keep it together." Said Joshua, as he wipes the sweat off his brow.

"That is the last time I play Mass Effect 2 before bed." Said Joshua, as he lies down on his bed.

"(But who was that girl she looked hot oh well it's not like I'll ever meet her real life)." Thought Joshua, as he goes back to the land of dreams.

Joshua went back to sleep only to return to his dream in his blue silhouette form this time he is in a grassy plain with the yellow silhouette laying on his left side in peaceful bliss and harmony but in the distance a lone machine stood on a hill looking at the two silhouettes and said.

**"Your safety and that of your love is my top priority. **

The machine was silent for a few moments before saying the next two words.

**"Shepherd-Commander"**

**Firem78910: and the new trailer 3 down and out**

**?: and now Firem can you introduce me also will you be doing this for the other Trailers**

**Firem78910: to anwser that no now introducing I can't believe I'm saying this Joshua Shepherd**

**Joshua: thanks for having me here**

**Firem78910: now all I need is the final trailer and then I can get back to FOZ: the new world**

**Joshua: I heard it's ending but it kinda leaves some questions unanswered **

**Firem78910: don't worry you're little head josh the sequel will answer them**

**Liara: I see um Firem is it not **

**Joshua: what the hell Liara T'Soni what's she doing here**

**Louise: it the authors notes and what that means is that anyone can come here**

**Firem78910: thank you Louise you got that Josh**

**Joshua: i got it now thanks you two**

**Louise: don't forget to read and review and until then**

**Everyone but Liara: ja ne**

**Liara: fanfiction is strange**

**Werx: that's what makes them fun *smirks***

**Tali: *faceplams* i think i got a clear idea what Josh's new semblance is it's-**

**Firem78910: DAH SPOILER *pushes a button and a 2000 ton weight falls on Tali***

**Werx: Asari i hope you learn what not to do here **

**Liara: indeed but is she still alive**

**Tali: BY THE ANCESTORS THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE**

**Firem78910: does that answered your question **


	4. The Legionnaire

**Firem78910: I'm write this to honor Oum for when his beacon was extinguished thousands more were ignited and I speak for every fanficionan that we will continue to write these fanfics to honor this man for we will not let his legacy die **

**?: indeed to think such a boss passed on so early in his life my prayers go out to his family and friends**

The Legionnaire

It was the day before the school spring fair and everyone was busy with the stands and decorations but one boy in the school gym was training this boy of 15 years of age has red hair and blue eyes he is wearing a green sweater with a gray shirt a pair of jeans and open toed sandals he is currently using a Gladius on his left hand and a Parma shield on his right hand he quickly gave a strong horizontal slash to the air and he raised his Parma to defend he spun around and trusted forward and then he made a full stop when he saw his friend Miles.

"Yo Travis how's training coming along?" Asked Miles, as boy now known as Travis puts away his Gladius and places the Parma on his back.

"Going great my friend." Said Travis, as he looks down to his feet.

"I know you're still bummed out about your grandpa." Said Miles before he was interrupted by Travis.

"I know Miles it's just using these heirlooms is the only things that keep me close to him." Said Travis, as looks the weapons.

"Your dad is still trying to make you get over his passing." Said Miles, as Travis nods.

"Well I think he's wasting his time." Said Travis, as he walks with Miles and gets out of the gym.

"I know it's only been a month since it happen." Said Miles, in a solemn tone.

**30 minutes later**

"So wait Al jumped to a burning building to save a little girl?" Asked Travis, as Miles nods.

"And don't forget the dream Josh had a few nights back." Said Miles, as Travis shakes his head.

"The guy really has to stop playing Mass effect 2 before bed." Said Travis, as both he and Miles laugh.

"Well we got a good laugh out of it didn't we." Said Miles, as Travis nods.

"Good point. Say what time is it?" Asked Travis, as Miles looked at his watch.

"3:05pm." Said Miles.

"You want to go to the Lot and spar?" Asked Travis, as Miles smirks.

"Did you have to ask?" Said Miles and the two left the school and went to the Lot.

**1 hour later**

The Lot as Miles and his friends called it was an empty lot outside of the city where he and his friends spar since all of them know a martial arts spars would happen a lot as well as them getting hurt.

"Well the usual rules Miles?" Asked Travis.

"Yup no time limit and the first one who goes down loses the match." Said Miles, as Travis takes out a wooden sword and shield and Miles gets into a boxing stance.

"You ready?" Asked Travis, as he raises his sword and shield.

"Ikuze!" Exclaimed Miles as he charges and he gives Travis a strong punch only for him to block it with his shield.

**Miles POV**

Travis skidded back a bit due to the impact of My punch but he recovers quickly and charges at me with his weapons at hand he tries to slash at me a few hits managed to get me with a surprise shield bash I shrug it off and go for a few punch kick combos all of my punches missed but a kick to Travis's stomach got the wind out of him I look at him even though he's 15 years old he actually the strongest of all of us if the four of us were a team of badasses with equally badass weapons I would be the leader and the brains for my know how on tech, Al would be the heart and soul of the team for his good cheer, Josh the eyes no doubt about that thanks to his dad military training and Travis is the power, the brawn of the team thanks to his grandpa's training he was a Roman sword master who taught him how to fight like a real Roman Legionnaire I'm still looking at him and I tell him.

"Had enough?" I asked.

**Travis POV**

I got all the wind kicked out of me thanks to Miles's Kick I'll admit he's strong but then goes and asks me.

"Had enough?" Miles asked.

"Non infernum Miles." I say to him.

I began slashing and bashing at Miles and dodged almost all of them but one slash on his chest ended the fight with my win.

**Normal POV**

The spar ended with Travis's win he went to see how Miles was doing as he was still down.

"You ok man?" Asked Travis.

"Yeah I'm fine dude." Said Miles, as he gets off from the ground.

"Say are you hungry Miles?" Asked Travis, as Miles rubs his stomach.

"Yeah I'm in the mood for Burger King." Said Miles, as he gets the dust out of his clothes.

"Sure I'm down with that as long as you're buying." Said Travis as the two go to Burger King.

**Firem78910: A moment of silence for the greatest man ever known**

**?: *prays***

**Louise: *prays***

**Saito:*prays***

**Firem78910: thanks guys and now introducing the final member of Team MAJT** **Travis valentine**

**Travis: thank you everyone and I hope Team RWBY will be ok**

**Louise: Leave them be they lost their creator you don't what it feels like *gets teary eyed***

**Travis: the hell**

**Saito: Louise can you go and try to calm Team RWBY down **

**Louise: ok Saito *goes to Team RWBY***

**Saito: sorry it's just our series Zero No Tsukaima** **went through the same thing our creator ****Noboru Yamaguchi passed on a few years back the others are calming down the cast of RWBY**

**Travis: I didn't know that sorry about that**

**Saito: it's ok I know Noboru wouldn't want us to be sad and the fans are carrying the legacy and I know they'll do the same for RWBY**

**Firem78910: so until then read review ETC bye guys**


	5. The school fair and arrival to Remnant

**FIrem78910: I'm happy to welcome you to the first chapter of Team MAJT I hope you enjoy this**

**Miles: yes let's show the world what we can do**

**Al: yeah I hope Remnant is ready for us**

**Josh: the Grimm won't stand a chance **

**Travis: for victory or death**

**Firem: * sweatdrops* Guys chill out**

**Team MAJT: ok **

**Chapter 1: The school fair and arrival to Remnant **

Today is the day of the school fair everyone who is participating and visiting the fair various stands of food, games and shows but not everyone was playing Miles is currently setting up his reactor for the science competition while Al is eating some of the food, Josh is pissing off the shooting gallery stands due to him winning all the prizes and Travis is doing a sword fighting exhibition for charity Miles just finished setting up his reactor.

"Well looks like I'm winning again." Said Miles, as he leaves the stage to join his friends.

"You say that now but once I finish with your machine." Said a skinny nerd with large glasses, as he switches the red and blue wires from their original spots and runs away.

**Meanwhile with Miles**

"Hey guys how you've been doing?" Asked Miles.

"Well besides Josh pissing off the shooting gallery guys not much." Said Al, while Josh smirks.

"Where Travis?" Asked Josh, wonder where their Roman Legionnaire is.

"Right over here my friends." Said Travis, as he goes to his friends while carrying an overstuffed backpack.

"Dude what's with the backpack?" Asked Miles, as he looks at the backpack itself.

"You'll never know when we'll need it." Said Travis, as he holds it with zero effort.

"Well anyway guys the science competition will begin in an hour so I hope you can help me lift the thing." Said Miles, as his friends smiled.

"Sure will help you out." The three friends said at the same time.

**One hour later **

It was time for the science competition everyone was there to show what they could do some have some unique project while others did one of the two classics which were the paper towel experiment or the baking soda volcano but everyone knew that the one who will win and that person is Miles after a nerd showed a project about wind power it was now Miles turn to show his project it was a non nuclear FTL drive meant for deep space travel all Miles has to do is to turn it on.

"And now to turn on this wonderful machine and that one day this Tachyon Drive unit will be the standard for space flight." Said Miles with a prideful tone, as he turns on the drive.

The machine starts up well the light turn on and the energy gathers, the people look with wonder but as it powers up something happens the machine starts to spark and shake and the people starts to panic Miles takes a few steps back his friends get on the stage to help him the machine starts to glow and the light takes the 4 friends and they vanish leaving no trace the machine turns off after the event.

"What happened to my son?" Asked Miles mother in a worried tone, as she looks for her son and his friends.

**In an unknown land**

The four lay in an open field all of them unconscious but not for long Travis began to stir as he wakes up only to see that they are no longer in their school.

"What the hell happened here where is everyone?" Says Travis, only for him to see that he and his friends are the only ones here.

"MILES, AL, JOSH!" Exclaimed Travis, as he sees his unconscious friends and goes to them and checks their pulse.

"Thank god in heaven their alive and well." Travis said, as Al starts to wake up.

"Kaa-san no quiero ir a la escuela hoy." Groaned Al, as he wakes up and rubs his head.

"Your Kaa-san is not here my friend." Said Travis with a sweatdrop over his head.

As Travis says this Miles and Josh wakes up.

"Guys did I play Mass Effect 2 before bed again." Said Josh, as he rubs his forehead.

"I don't know man, and it doesn't look like were in the school anymore." Said Miles.

"What do we do Miles?" Asked Josh, as he looks at Miles.

"Our phones let's see if they work." Said Miles, as he and the others use their phones but only to see that they say the same thing 'No Service'.

"Well that plan went down the drain fast." Said Josh in a deadpan tone, as he puts away his old phone.

"Guys we should find a town somewhere and if we can't will have to camp." Said Miles.

"Good plan my friend and I have all of the equipment ready." Said Travis, as he shows his full backpack.

The four wandered through the field for a while until they reached a forest the sun was starting to go down.

"Hey guys the suns going down we should make camp soon." Said Al, as points at the setting sun.

"Hey guys I see smoke just up ahead." Said Josh, as he spots a trail of smoke.

"Good eye Josh where there's smoke there's fire let's go guys maybe who ever is there can tell us where we are." Said Miles, as he and the others go with him.

As the four go towards the campsite hoping to find someone who can tell them where they are, but when the got there all they found was horror the campsite was destroyed blood was everywhere and there were two bodies torn apart one was a woman and the other is a little boy no older then four and the only thing standing was the fireplace everyone was shocked and Al vomited at the site of it.

"Oh dear god." Said Miles, he gives a prayer to the bodies found.

"I'll start the final rites." Said Travis in a somber tone and gets a shovel out of his backpack.

"Guys I'll put out the fire." Said Al now done vomiting, as he puts out the fire.

"Hey guys whoever she was, she was well armed." Said Josh, as he shows them the lance and guns which were an assault rifle and a Heavy pistol, he gives the lance to Al.

Um why are you giving this. Said Al, as he looks at the lance.

"You'll need it more then her." Said Josh.

"Hey don't disrespect the dead Joshua." Said Travis, as he digs the graves for the bodies.

"I'm saying this because whatever did this will come back." Said Josh, as he looks at the guns.

"What the hell did this?" Asked Miles, as he looks at the destroyed campsite.

"I think something big something very BIG and if my hunter skills are right it might come back in full force." Said Josh, as he touches the ground.

"Oh shit that's not good… Josh see if you can find more ammo for those guns and anything else useful." Said Miles, as Josh nods.

"Good idea I'll go check." Said Josh as he looks for ammo for his new guns.

"I just finished the graves Al help me bray them." Said Travis, as both he and Al put the bodies in the graves and started to fill them.

**15 minutes later**

The four looked at the graves in silence after Josh found more ammo 12 boxes of 9mm bullets and 200 rounds for the guns themselves the shotgun the other three would have laughed at him any other day if it wasn't for the mood as both rifles looked they came out from mass effect games the assault rifle looked like a M-8 Avenger he also found a Heavy pistol more specifically a Quarian Arc Pistol and blueprints for a sniper rifle and a SMG everyone was still in silence until they heard a loud and somewhat trumpeting sound.

"What was that?" Asked Miles in a whisper.

"I think it's what did this." Said Josh, getting his Avenger ready.

"Yeah I think so too." Said Al, holding his lance getting ready for battle.

"That sounded like a no it's not possible this isn't their habitat." Said Travis, as he prepares his sword and shield.

The trumpeting sound became louder and the source of this sound came out of the forest and bore much resemblance to modern day African Elephant. It has a primarily black body, with giant, white curved tusks, and a white and red patch on their foreheads. It also has bony, white protrusions on their bodies, with a massive row of them going down their spines it stood there looking at the boys.

"Oh shit." Said Josh, as he looks at the elephant.

"Indeed." Said Al, as he grips lance.

"This one is bred to kill like the war elephants of old." Said Travis.

"Except they don't look like they came from hell." Countered Josh, as loads a magazine for his Avenger.

"That's true Josh." Said Al.

"Miles your battle gear get it on." Said Travis.

"I left it back home." Said Miles, as grabs the ammunition.

"Well any idea fearless leader?" Asked Josh.

"RRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" Yelled Miles, as he and the others ran like hell and the elephant ran after them.

The four started to run and the elephant comes close behind fast Josh starts to shoot it and it hurts the 7ft tall pachyderm. It trumpets in pain but it doesn't stop it's charge.

"Keep shooting Josh!" Shouted Miles, as Josh unleashes a full magazine from his assault rifle.

"God damn it what the hell is thing made of?" Asked Al.

"I do not know Alphonse but just keep running." Said Travis, as he keeps running.

"Josh pass me that pistol!" Yelled Miles, as Josh passes him the Arc pistol and Miles starts firing at the elephant hurting it even more.

"That's it I had enough running from this thing." Said Travis, as he surprisingly jump a few feet in the air.

"(Gravity must be lighter then back home)." Thought Miles, as Travis delivers a slash at the pachyderm.

"Al! Use your Dragoon Jump while Josh and I shoot the damn thing." Shouted Miles, as Al turns the dials at 10.

"Alright on it!" Said Al, as he jumps 200 feet in the air and comes down like a missile.

"Holy shit." Said Miles, as he sees Al coming down fast.

"INCOMING!" Shouted Josh, as Al impaled the elephant on the head.

The elephant flailed Al off and breaks the lance but it was already too late the wounds were too great and it gave one last trumpet before it died.

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit I can't believe that happed." Said Miles not believing it happen.

"Well then who want the tusks?" Asked Travis.

"What for?!" Asked Josh looking at Travis as if he grew a second head.

"As proof of our victory my friends." Said Travis.

"And how do we get it off the thing we don't even know if it's legal to keep them." Said Josh trying to be the voice of reason.

"Guys look the elephant." Said Al, as he and the others see the elephant's body disintegrate leaving only the tusks behind.

"Well we have our trophy now what?" Asked Miles, as Travis puts away the tusks.

"Now you come with me." Said a mature female voice.

**Firem78910: boom chapter one is done and it went off with a YANG**

**Team MAJT: firem that was bad just bad**

**Firem78910: party poopers**

**Ruby: um not to nitpick but why did you make Team MAJT fight a oh I don't know A FIRCKING GOLIATH**

**Firem78910: ok I'll admit it I wanted a Beowolf pack get them before Glynda saves their butts but then I thought go big or go home**

**Glynda: was it really necessary to use a Goliath Beowolves and creeps I understand maybe even a deathstaker or a Nevermore but a Goliath**

**Firem: my fanfic my way teenage Goliath meaning it was dumb like all teenagers **

**Glynda: *gives a Death Glare* **

**Blake: so I read your plans and you seem to be putting a lot of Mass Effect stuff namely Josh's weapons and abilities **

**Firem: well he's a ME fan so he'll have that I mean come his last name is Shepherd**

**Blake: good point and I'm guessing those blueprints are ME weapons as well**

**Firem: yes and Miles will be getting them **

**Ruby, Blake and Glynda: *rises their eyebrows* he is**

**Miles: well I hope that like this and until next time**

**Everyone: Ja Ne**


	6. The Offer

**Firem78910: and we are back and here's a new chapter of Team MAJT**

**Miles: bout time and to let you know that me and the guys are good now **

**Firem78910: I'm glad you and the guys are better**

**Thane: I hope Kalahira will guide their souls into the oceans of peace**

**Firem78910: Thane Krios um I'm glad for your kind words but…how did you get **

**Thane: the same way Liara got here**

**Travis: is this going to be a thing Mass Effect characters appearing in the authors notes **

**Thane: I believe the blame must go to Firem on that and to answer your question it's yes **

**Firem78910: well let's begin**

**The Offer **

It was nighttime now the four boys are currently being escorted to a place called Vale they had no idea where it was and the initial contact was a bit rocky.

**A few hours ago **

_"Now you come with me." Said a mature female voice._

_When the boys turned around only to see a blond woman._

_The middle-aged woman has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her ample chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She also wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape._

"_And you are?" Asked Miles wondering who she was._

"_I am Glynda Goodwitch." Said Glynda, as she introduced herself in a polite yet firm tone._

"_Nice to meet ya." Said Al only to receive a glare from Glynda._

"_I'm not going to ask again you four are to come with right now." Said Glynda._

"_And if we don't." Said Josh._

"_Theft, using stolen property and seen in a murder site." Said Glynda, as she refers to the bodies at the campsite stealing the weapons, ammo and blueprints as well using said weapons._

"_Will we go." Whispered Travis._

"_Hey why should we?" Asked Josh making Travis pinch the bridge of his nose._

"_Two reasons one she can have us arrested for what she just said and, two even if we were to fight her together she would destroy us". Said Travis._

"_And that assumption is based of what?" Asked Miles._

"_Don't let her looks fool you she is powerful and has years of experience therefore we would lose." Said Travis._

_Miles thought about for a second and a he gave his answer._

"_We'll go with you Miss Goodwitch." Said Miles, as he and the others but Al interrupts them._

"_Um not to sound like a jerk but how in 9 hells are we going to get out of here." Said Al only for Glynda to smirk as an Airship rises from the cliff making Al stay quiet._

"_Well that shut him up." Said Miles, as Josh and Travis facepalm._

**Present time**

And now they on the airship going to Vale the silence was thick but it was broken by Al's shouting.

"Guys check it out." Said Al, as he and the others look out the window of the airship to see a grand city.

"Whoa." Said Miles, as he was left without words as he sees the city in all it's glory.

"Marvelous." Said Travis.

"It's not the citadel but it comes close." Said Josh but just before Miles spoke the pilot interrupted him.

"If you guys think the view of Vale is awesome then wait till you see Beacon." Said the pilot.

"Beacon?" Said the four boys at the same time wondering what the pilot was talking about.

**An hour later**

The airship land and when the boys got off they were stunned when they saw Beacon Academy.

"Wow what a view." Said Miles, as and his friends saw the view.

After they arrive they see a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway, which opens up to a large amphitheater. The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways. At the opposite end of the main avenue to the amphitheater is an impressive Cliffside that overlooks the city across the sound. At the top edge of the Cliffside are several aerial docking bays, where airships and bullheads can dock and allow their passengers to disembark.

"Impressed with the main avenue I see come along now the headmaster wants to see you four." Said Glynda, as she and the four boys leave the airship to follow Glynda.

**15 minutes later**

After following Glynda to an office once inside they see a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes sitting in a chair behind a desk. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly he also has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it.

"Hello there you 4 have caused quite a stir." Said the Middle-aged man, as he drinks his coffee.

"How so?" Asked Miles with a raised eyebrow.

"A strange non- dust energy spike appearing in the middle of nowhere, four youths that are not within any database of the 4 Kingdoms and all of you took down a juvenile Goliath a feet almost impossible for even the most experienced hunters." Said the middle-aged man.

"Oh all of that." Said Miles, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well that's good I think." Said Josh.

"Now may ask for your name?" Asked Travis.

" Of course where are my manners my name is Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy." Said Ozpin, as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you headmaster Ozpin my name is Miles Layton." Said Miles, as he extends his hand for a handshake which Ozpin accepts.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Layton and if you don't mind can your friends tell who they are?" Asked Ozpin, as Miles nodded to his friends.

"Alphonse Kazehana but you can call me Al." Said Al.

"Joshua Shepherd you can also refer to as commander." Said Josh, as Al slaps the back of his head.

"Ignore my friend headmaster I am Travis Valentine." Said Travis.

"Thank you now that is settled please tell me on how you four arrived?" Asked Ozpin.

"I don't think you'll believe us." Said Miles only for Ozpin to smirk.

"Try me." Said Ozpin.

Then that's when Miles and the others began to explain about where they came from and how they got here and to further prove who they are Travis took out from his backpack some history books and an Atlas to show them what their world looks like Glynda looked at them as if they were crazy and Ozpin reads the books a few more times.

"Thank you for sharing this with us can you give Ms. Goodwitch and I a moment to talk about this." Said Ozpin, as the four boys leave the room.

"I think those boys are crazy." Said Glynda.

"Glynda I've read those book a few times and from what I've seen these books are too detailed to be fake the history books for example there are exact dates, locations and outcome and the Atlas has the same too detailed look on it mountain ranges vast oceans and gigantic cities and from looking at both books I can see that there is no dust nor Grimm." Said Ozpin.

"No dust no Grimm but I don't think that place is a utopia." Said Glynda, as Ozpin nods.

"Just because there are no Grimm that doesn't mean there aren't any dangers wars still occur and they end with you may not believe it but it was written in those books millions dead and grand atrocities left even more." Said Ozpin, as Glynda shed a small tear.

"How can they do something like this?" Said Glynda, as she wonders how the people of the supposed world can do this.

"And also form the books I have found no evidence of any Fanuns living there but racism still exists and they can range from the color of skin the religion you follow or the very country you live in." Said Ozpin, as Glynda gets angry.

"Pardon my language but that's just fucking ridiculous!" Exclaimed Glynda.

"I agree give me the Grimm any day over that world." Said Ozpin.

"I'm sensing a but here." Said Glynda.

But in those books there are people who stop the wars slow down the racism and bring peace."" Said Ozpin, as both he and Glynda gives a slight smile.

"What will you do with the boys?" Asked Glynda, as Ozpin smirks.

"Give them an offer." Said Ozpin, as he drinks from his mug.

**45 minutes later**

After almost an hour later Ozpin called the four boys back to the office to talk to them.

"So what will happen to us headmaster?" Asked Miles.

"As you know I am the headmaster of this academy I'm going to offer you a place in my academy." Said Ozpin, as Josh comes towards the headmaster.

"What does this academy teach?" Asked Josh a la Commander Shepherd.

"This is one of four academies that teaches our youths how to becomes full fledged hunters." Explained Ozpin.

"Hunters?" Asked Josh.

"Hunters are the defenders of our world for they fight the creatures of Grimm." Ozpin further explained.

"What are the creatures of Grimm?" Asked Josh.

"The creatures of Grimm are the monsters that plague the world of Remnant soulless bodies black as a moonless night, eyes blood red that burns your will, and shielded by white bone." Said Ozpin, as Josh and the others eyes widen as they remember what the Elephant or Goliath looked like.

"I believed it's the creature we faced earlier today." Commented Travis.

"Indeed what say you Mr. Layton will you accept my offer?" Asked Ozpin, as Miles looks at his friends and all of them nod.

"We made a decision we accept your offer." Said Miles, as he and Ozpin shake hands.

"I'm glad tomorrow morning you will make your weapons with the assistance of my friend James Ironwood." Said Ozpin, as Al snicker at the last name.

"Yeah will do that when do classes start?" Asked Miles.

"5 months more then enough time to learn our culture." Said Glynda.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch now can you kindly escort the boys to their dorm." Said Ozpin, as the boys and Glynda leave the office.

**Firem78910: done and done**

**Thane: indeed well let Amonkira, Lord of Hunters make your aim true and your feet swift and silent**

**Miles: thank you Thane**

**Al: what with Josh talking like the commander**

**John: I'd like an explanation s well**

**Josh: oh commander I didn't except you to here**

**Firem78910: commander shepherd **

**John: Firem I hope this fic will become known well soon**

**Travis: the five months of preparation will be used to make our weapons and learn about Remnant **

**Firem78910: yeah it will be so until then don't forget to Review**

**Everyone: Ja ne**


	7. Weapons and Knowledge

**Firem78910: a chapter so soon I must be on a roll**

**TIM: indeed ether that or you're just lucky**

**Firem78910: I knew you would come here Illusive Man**

**TIM: *smokes his cigarette* yes I came to see if the weapons Team MAJT develops would be useful for Cerberus**

**Firem78910: of course for the betterment of humanity right**

**TIM: yes since they are the only true humans on Remnant and the cultural research well be beneficial as well**

**Firem78910: of course what's next Dust Aura Faunus but **

**TIM: for all three yes isn't what this chapter is about**

**Chapter 3 Weapons and Knowledge**

Today was the day that they would make their weapons with the help of general Ironwood the boys go to Ozpin's office where they find the General himself.

Ironwood is shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand.

His hair is black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

He was currently reading one of the history books that Travis gave to Ozpin he looks at the boys and smiles.

"You must be the boys Ozpin told me about I'm James Ironwood and I'll be helping you make your weapons." Said James, as he extends his hand which he accepts.

"Appreciate the help General Ironwood." Said Miles.

"When do we start?" Asked Josh.

"Right now would be good." Said James.

**10 minutes later**

The boys and the general are now in a workshop where the weapons are being made parts and materials for forging weapons and armor they knew they can go nuts and make their weapons as they wish.

**Miles POV**

"Ok guys before we go nuts let's see what we already have." I say at the guys, as Travis takes out the weapons from the bag.

"Well let's see what we have." Said Al, as I lay out the weapons.

"Ok we have my M-8 Avenger and Arc Pistol." Said Josh, I smirk when he named his weapons know that he dug his own grave.

"I have my Gladius, Parma, an Arcus but no Sagitta, and a Dolabra." Travis said, as I nod.

"And we also have the blueprints for an SMG and a sniper rifle." I say while I put the blueprints on the table.

"I had a lance but it's broken so I threw it away." Said Al, as I knew he would throw it away.

"Alright first priority is to upgrade Travis's weapons with stronger materials and dust arrows, Joshua is pretty much covered but he will some sort of melee weapon and both Alphonse and Miles you need new weapons." Said James.

"I think I have an idea for my weapon." Said Al.

"I do too it's based on something I left back home." I said know that I would base it off my battle gear.

"Hey I think you should keep the SMG and Sniper Rifle for long distance." Said Josh.

"Why Josh?" I asked only for him to give me a deadpanned look.

"You do karate in other words you'll be picked off easily." Said Josh, I think about it for a sec to realize that he is right.

"I think I'll do that." I say to Josh and James nods in agreement.

"Well with any luck these weapons won't be from ME." Said Josh but faith has another thing in mind.

I open both blueprints to see the weapons only for Josh's jaw to drop when he sees this.

"Ok god must really love messing with me right now." Said Josh, as he pinches the bridge of his nose while I smirk.

**1 month later**

It took time but it was time well spent the weapons were completed al of them the boys are satisfied with the results.

For Miles he built him self a more advanced version of his Prototype gear which he calls Mechanized Augmented Rescue Suit or M.A.R.S for short the suit that covers parts of his body was a combination of M5 fibers, Kevlar, and 4in titanium armor on his arms, legs, hands, feet, and upper torso the armor gives him twice the power he would normally have without it and to make sure he doesn't get blindsided by any long ranged fighter he built two SMG's for mid range and the sniper rifle for long range and much to the displeasure of Josh the SMG's look like the M-12 Locust which he named Ignis and glacies for each gun held used a different dust bullets as per Ironwood's suggestion and for the sniper rifle it was the Turian Krysae named Typhon both weapons are modified from their video game counterparts the SMG has a 30% increase in it's magazine and a High Caliber Barrel as for the Sniper rifle it increase it's clip size from 3 to 5 and the barrel has be extended.

"Now this is kickass." Said Miles, as he admires his new weapons.

"God must hate me I know it." Said Josh, as he hangs his head down in shame.

"Oh lighten up dumbass it was your idea." Said Miles.

"I guess that's true let's see Al's weapon." Said Josh, as both he and Miles saw Al's weapon.

Al's weapon is a lance which resembled Xaldin's Lindworm from Kingdom Hearts 2 which he named Ryugasen except it was in different colors Green for the dragon head and heartless symbol and the shaft is blue and the dragon head can also be used as a grappling hook to attack from afar.

"So you like?" Asked Al.

"Not bad dude I think you're one step closer on becoming a dragoon." Said Miles.

"Thanks Miles." Said Al, as both he and Miles fist bump.

"So what are you using Josh?" Asked Miles curious on what weapons he'll be using.

"The avenger, the arc pistol and these." Said Josh, as he pulled out two knives.

The knives that Josh pulled out looked like the M1918 trench knife they looked the same except that the blade is longer.

"And Travis what did he do with his stuff?" Asked Al.

"Not much I just had to make the same weapons and put a little bit of dust on them." Said Travis as he pulled out his sword which ignited in flames.

Travis made his weapons stronger and lighter and infused dust into them with help from Glynda and now he has a fire Gladius, a collapsible Arcus and various Sagitta with many dust arrowheads, and the Dolabra has a secret that only Travis knows.

"We now have our weapons now what?" Asked Miles, as Travis gave Miles a deadpanned look.

"Training of course we will train for a month and a month for learning this world." Said Travis.

"But first before any of you train we must first unlock your Auras." Said James.

"How do we unlock it?" Asked Miles, as James smirked.

"It's simple really I'll ask Ozpin to unlock it." Said James.

**5 minutes later**

The boys are back in Ozpin's office and Miles volunteered to get his Aura unlocked from what James explained Aura is the power of one's soul and can be unlock from via battle or if another hunter unlocks it for you.

"So I have to ask will it hurt?" Asked Miles, as Ozpin gets behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll feel a slight tingle Mr. Layton." Said James, as Ozpin began to unlock his aura.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Said Ozpin, as Miles aura has been unlocked.

For Miles it was painless in fact he felt invincible like no one can hurt him his power had doubled no tripled and he knew one thing he needed to do.

"Guys unlock your auras now." Said Miles, as the others made a small line as Ozpin unlocked their auras.

**1 month later**

The earthlings began their training on how to use their weapons everyone had their fighting style but all of them had a strict training regimen a 2mi jog at the break of dawn followed by 3 hours of physical training, breakfast, 2 hours of weapons training, lunch, 3 hours of ranged combat training, dinner, free time and finally sleep and the process repeats until the month ended many curses and sighs of relief were said.

Right now they are in Beacon's library learning in-depth about the world of Remnant.

"Ok guys what should we learn first?" Asked Miles.

"I say we learn about dust that would be a good start." Said Josh, as Al nods in agreement.

"Ok dust it is." Said Miles, as he gets a book about dust and gives it to Travis.

"Ok it says here that dust powers everything from the lights of a home to Atlas's androids." Said Travis, as he reads the book and Miles shake his head in disapproval.

"They rely on dust as their only power source that's completely stupid." Said Miles.

"Ok besides that they come in two forms crystal and powered and if I'm reading this right powered dust is much more volatile and every color of dust gives a different power." Said Travis.

"Ok note to self always cover nose when around powered dust." Said Al.

"I've noticed that crystal dust comes in two forms as well cut and uncut like gemstones." Said Josh.

"Ok besides it's normal uses dust also has many uses in battle for example using it as is to unleash it's full might." Said Travis, as Al rises an eyebrow.

"You mean like Black Magic from Final Fantasy." Said Al, as Travis continued to read.

"You can sew it on to your clothes and infuse it with your weapons." Said Travis.

"That's cool I think my mom always wanted fire slippers." Said Josh, as he gives a big grin.

"You can also put dust directly on your body." Said Travis.

"Ok that's just crazy." Said Miles, as he realizes how crazy that would be.

"And lastly you turn it on with your aura." Said Travis.

"Well with that I think our next subject is aura." Said Miles, as he finds a book about aura and gives it to Al.

"Alright aura is the manifestation of the soul every creature has a soul therefore an aura all except the creatures of Grimm." Said Al.

"Soulless monsters this sounds like an RPG." Said Miles.

"Except that it's real." Said Josh.

"Any details on it?" Asked Travis, as Al continued to read the book.

"Let's see it gives an offence boost and acts like a kinetic barrier." Said Al, josh slams his head on the desk.

"Don't kill yourself now Josh." Said Miles, as Josh flips him the bird.

"And aura heals minor wounds." Said Al.

"A regen factor at least it will help when we are injured." Said Travis.

"Aura can also unlock something called semblance." Said Al, as Josh gets up and gets the next book.

"I'll read about semblance alright guys." Said Josh, as the others nod in agreement.

"Holy shit this book says that semblance is a personal power and it can be anything." Said Josh.

"So what do you think our powers will be like?" Asked Al, as the others think about what powers they will get.

"Don't know but if we can combine it with dust it will have a powerful effect." Said Josh, as Miles gets the last book but Josh stops him.

"We still need to read about the Grimm." Said Josh, as he gets a book about the Grimm.

"Ok the Grimm are monsters the feed off negativity; such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred; often congregating towards the source of those emotions." Said Josh, as Al raise an eyebrow.

"So it's safe to say that Emo's are Grimm spawners." Said Al.

"It says here that when Grimm are young their reckless but when their older they get smart really smart and they dissolve but sometimes leave a part of their bodies." Said Josh.

"Like the tusks we have." Said Travis, as Miles opeded the book about Faunus.

"Ok I'll do the last subject the Faunus." Said Miles.

"Ok then what are they like?" Asked Travis.

"Apparently their humans with animal parts horns, tails and ears." Said Miles.

"Ears as fox, mouse, cat, bunny and fox?" Asked Josh.

"You do realize that if any female Faunus goes to Japan the Otaku's will be on them like flies on honey." Said Al.

"Ok thanks for the heads up Alphonse." Said Miles, as he raises an eyebrow as he was skeptical about what Al said.

"Looking at the book is says that Faunus has natural night vision." Said Travis.

"So ambushes at night are a no-no." Said Josh.

"And according to this despite winning the Faunus Rights Revolution their still discriminated." Said Miles, as he shakes his head in disapproved.

"Racism will always be there no matter where." Said Travis.

"Only this time there is another race." Said Al.

"I think that's enough knowledge for one day." Said Josh, as everyone agrees.

"Say guys if we see a Faunus we treat him or her with respect and dignity." Said Miles.

The boys leave the library with new knowledge on how Remnant works and respect for a race they have yet to meet.

**Firem78910: done**

**TIM: good this data will help humanity greatly**

**Firem78910: how**

**TIM: *smokes cigarette* imagine an army of aura enhanced solders and able to use elemental power thanks to dust and with proper genetic manipulation all of them will have natural night vision**

**Firem78910: well this fic is in another universe**

**TIM: *smirks* you think I didn't know that but I do what makes you think that there won't be an organization similar to Cerberus in this fanfic**

**FIrem78910: *facepalms***

**TIM: and while Firem stops facepalming the vote on Louise's journey has been extended till April 2****nd**** so until then farewell**

**Firem78910: ja ne **


	8. A Good Time in Vale

**Firem78910: another day another chapter**

**Miles: ok this chapter is about having fun and stuff**

**Firem78910: yeah that's right and meeting 4 special girls**

**Miles: i can't wait to meet her **

**Firem78910: on with the chapter**

**Chapter 4 A Good Time in Vale**

**2 months before 1****st**** years arrive to beacon**

During their time in Beacon the boys made their weapons, train with them and maintained them they've also studied Remnant's history the best they could and all of did and passed a pop quiz provided by Ms. Goodwitch herself now it was early Saturday morning 3 of the 4 boys are up but Al is still sleeping and Josh volunteered to wake him up but when he tried to Al kicked him in the gut.

"Why the hell are you waking me up?" Asked a tried Al.

If its one thing Al hated it was to wake up early on Saturday, Sunday and Monday.

"To get the earliest airship to vale." Said Miles, as Al shook his head.

"Did you guys forget or something today the 4th, 3rd and 2nd years are coming to Beacon today there won't be any airship till later." Said Al, as he covered himself and try to sleep again.

"Really it's today?" Asked Josh, as Miles scratches his head.

"Did 3 months really fly by like that?" Asked Travis, as Miles nod.

"Yeah I miss home I hope my mom is ok." Said Miles, as he thinks his mom.

"Aye I hope my parents are ok as well." Said Travis, as he thinks about his family.

"My folks as well." Said Josh.

"Extrano mi otou-san and kaa-san." Said a semi sleepy Al.

"Guys I think I might be able to build a second Tachyon Drive." Said Miles, now with a newfound determination.

"You sure about that, what makes you so sure that it won't take us to I don't know Rannoch?" Said Josh, as he points out that the machine might have a chance to take them to another hostile planet.

"I agree I don't think you should make the drive yet." Said Travis, as Miles pinches the bridge of his nose.

"And what should I build then smartass?" Asked Miles, as Travis gives a big smirk.

"A beacon a tachyon beacon to at least tell our parents that were safe." Said Travis.

"A beacon huh well I'll worry about that later right we go to Vale." Said Miles.

"TO VALE!" Shouted Travis and Josh at the same time.

"To Vale." Said Al, as he tries to sleep again.

**3 hours later**

The boys are now in the cafeteria getting breakfast Al now awake and dressed with a grin that says 'I told you so' as the other three found out that all the airships are currently transporting the 2nd 3rd and 4th year students since 5AM the 3rd and 4th year students had already eaten their breakfast and went to their dorms the second half of the 2nd years are getting their food right now from what Ozpin told them the reason coming here so early is to help the students to find their way to their new dorm rooms on their own, the boys right now are eating Miles is having PBJ sandwich and lemonade Al an omelet with bacon and orange juice, Josh French toast with hash browns and coffee and finally Travis pancakes with honey with apple juice their eating their food when they heard the voice of a young woman.

Say those seats taken? Asked the young woman, as she points at the empty seats across the boys while three others are close behind her.

They stopped eating to see a girl with fair skin and short, dark brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to red.

The clothes she wears consist of a cocoa-colored long shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold buckle that has a crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

She also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

"No not at all." Said Miles, as she and the others sit down.

"You four don't look 2nd years." Asked the scared young man.

The teenage boy with dark tan skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white. His arms are covered in scars and he has a vertical scar on his lips.

He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

"No were 1st years." Answered Josh, as he takes a bite of his hash browns.

"If I recall 1st years aren't supposed to be here until two months later." Said the Young woman shyly.

She is a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus.

She wears a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears to wear a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

She also wears golden spaulders and vambraces, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

"That's odd how did you four get here?" Asked the tall young man to the boys.

He is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and slightly tanned skin wearing mostly pale-green attire.

He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.

He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

"Well let's just say it's a long story and we'll leave it at that." Said Al, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Ok then, I'm Coco Adel and the other three are my teammates." Said Coco, as she introduces herself.

"The name is Fox Alistair." Said Fox, as he eats his breakfast.

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina it's nice to meet you." Said Velvet.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi I hope will know each other well." Said Yatsuhashi.

"And together we are Team **CFVY** (caffeine)." Said Coco.

"Caffeine, Your team name is caffeine?" Asked Miles, as he wonders why their named after a beverage.

"Yeah I know weird name but it stuck." Said Fox, as he shrugs.

"I just notice that your team name has the first letter of the member's names." Said Travis, as he sips his juice.

"Yeah it's a thing here in Beacon." Said Coco.

"So what would are team be call if that's the case?" Asked Josh, as Yatsuhashi answers.

"**MAJT** would be the best choice for you guys all the team names have to be a, or at least sound like a real word." Said Yatsuhashi, as miles and the others nod.

"So Majesty will be our team name huh?" Asked Al, as Velvet shakes her head.

"You can't be to sure for all you know you might in a different team." Said Velvet.

The boy ate their food and after they were done the boys went back to the airship docks to find one airship ready to go they told the pilot they wanted to go to Vale and to Vale they went.

When they got there they noticed that it was big not Denver big but still pretty big and now the boys were at the center of the city deciding what to do in Vale.

"So guys what now?" Asked Miles, as the others are until Travis spoke.

"I say we split up and see what Vale has to offer." Said Travis, as the others nod.

"Then will meet up at the docks at 5PM ok." Said Miles.

"Yeah." Said Al with a giant grin.

"Roger that." Said Josh, as he gives a thumbs up.

"Acceptable my friend." Said Travis

"And don't forget Ozpin gave us one hell of an allowance of 10000 each." Said Miles, as holds his wallet full of Lien and the others do the same.

The boys went their ways to sightsee but they all remember to go to the docks at 5PM.

**Al POV**

Man Vale's big and theirs a lot of people is like being back home. If half of Earth population had animal parts on them once more I know Japan will welcome the Faunus with open arms. I look around to see what caught my eye and it did I saw a trumpet I've always wanted one and it looked cheap and it looked like the Reppu from Kamen Rider Hibiki I go inside the shop where an old man looked at me and smiles.

"Welcome to Zaku's pawn shop." The Shopkeeper says to me.

"How much is the trumpet?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"You mean T-26 burst pistol some clown made it to a trumpet." Said the shopkeeper.

"Does it still work?" I ask him.

"Yeah surprisingly it still works who the clown was the damn thing still works like a charm." Said the shopkeeper.

"So how does it cost?" I asked the shopkeeper again.

"It costs 250 lien." He says, as I give him the lien and gives me the trumpet.

I leave the shop with a smile on my face but my stomach growls telling me that I was hungry I see a bakery and I go inside and filled with a lot a baked goods and I saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

She's a young girl, with silver eyes and she is dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak which was being held by cross-shaped pins. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She also has a silver rose on her belt Even her hair is black, with a red tint to it. Pretty was an insult to her she was beautiful she looks at me for a sec but then turns away.

"(She's shy but I think I can make this little bud bloom into a rose)." I thought as I look at her.

I go up the counter and asked for some cookies which caught the attention of the girl she came to me and started to talk to me shyly but she is talking to me.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hey there um you're going to eat all those cookies?" She asked, as I gave her a few cookies and she eats them quickly.

"Um I'm Alphonse Kazehana but you can call me Al." I introduce myself, as the girl stops eating cookies and she gives me a smile.

"I'm Ruby Rose it's nice to meet you Al." Ruby said to me as I smile.

"So do you come here often?" I ask her while she gives me a nod.

"Yeah their cookies are the best." She says.

"Well I'm glad I came here." I say with a smile on my face.

"So do you live in Vale?" She asks, as I shake my head.

"It's my first time coming here and you?" I ask, as she gives a big grin.

"For a few months oh I can show you around and find the best weapon shops." Ruby says, as I raise an eyebrow.

"(A weapon otaku huh)?" I say in my head, as I eat a cookie.

"Ok then lead the way Ms. Rose." I say to her, as she noticed my trumpet gun.

"By the way is that a T-26 burst pistol?" She asks, as I nod.

"And would it happen to be a trumpet?" She asks again, as I nod once more.

Ruby let's out a giant squeal that almost broke the windows I'm guessing it has to do with the pistol trumpet I have we both leave the bakery to look at other kind of weapons I wonder though how are the others doing.

**Miles POV**

Looking around I can see a lot business here and I would like to see what they but then I see a shady looking guy selling what looked like Dust crystals.

Welcome stranger and have a look my wares they are of the highest quality. The shady guy said.

Ok. I skeptically say as I took the crystal and look at it.

As I look at it I heard a loud voice.

I demand you put that down right! The voice yelled as I turned around and I blush.

She appears as a young girl with snow white hair and skin, light blue eyes with a crooked scar on the left one. She is dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of her dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She also has a sword with a pistol cylinder of some kind as well.

Oh crap a Schnee! Shout the shady guy, as I drop the crystal.

The crystal fell to the ground and it shattered in hundreds of bits the girl smirked while I glared at the guy who just ran away.

Just as I thought another fake dust dealer. The white haired girl said.

Thank you miss I had a hunch that something was wrong with that guy. I said to the girl.

Your welcome and I hope you weren't planning on buying his wares? Said the white haired girl.

No I wasn't but I think quite on quite Dust was just colored glass. I say, as the girl once more smirks.

You exactly right an insult to my family's name. Said the white haired girl.

Well my name is Miles Layton. I introduced myself with a small smile.

It's nice to meet you Mr. Layton I'm Weiss Schnee. The now named Weiss said to me.

Say Ms. Schnee would you like to get a coffee with me as thanks for making sure I didn't spend my money on some cheep glass. I say, as Weiss smiled.

Sure I would like that. Said Weiss, as the two of us went to get some coffee.

As we head to a Café I begin to wonder how the others are doing.

**Travis POV**

Vale one of the four kingdoms and sanctuaries of Remnant it was wondrous learning their culture one event intrigue me the most the war of color from what I read it was a war on individuality itself think of what earth would react if they had heard of this but I shake knowing that I need more information about it people told that the best place to find a book on that subject was a store called Tukson's book trade.

I enter the bookstore and I see a Faunus He wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents with a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He also had retractable claws in place of nails. He looks like a big cat like a puma or something he was behind the counter which I think is Tukson himself then I look to my right to see a beautiful sight.

A young girl of light olive complexion she has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow and also wears a pair of black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely the beautiful yet deadly belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Truly a sight to behold.

But I shake my head and go to the counter and talked the owner.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tukson says with a smile.

"Do you have anything about the war of color?" I ask, as Tukson nods.

"I'll have to look at the back how about you take a look around ok." Said Tukson, as I nod and take a look around.

I see more books all of them looked nice I noticed one book titled the man of two souls I take and looked a few pages it reminded me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and then I hear a voice speak to me

"That's a good book I recommend it." Said the black haired girl.

"Thank you Ms.?" I asked her.

"My name is Blake Belladonna." She said, as she introduced herself.

After introducing ourselves Blake started to recommend me some more books one in particular called "Ninjas of love" look at a few pages and I see that it was enlightening to say the lest I do wonder what the others are doing right now.

**Josh's POV**

Well Vale is turning out to be my kind of place, as I tour around the city then I noticed that it looks like the not family friendly part of the city when I happen to see a bar Ozpin told me that the legal drinking age is 18 I immediately said to myself and the guys that I would not smuggle beer earning a smile from a thankful Glynda I go in the bar to at least get myself a beer but what I get instead is a Bombshell.

A young woman who is wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

An orange infinity scarf is around her neck. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

Fucking hot was all I thought but when those thoughts began to clear up I then remember my dream and then it hit me

"(Oh my god she's the yellow silhouette)." I thought as I realized who she was.

No way must be coincidence. I say until I was interrupted by the barkeep.

"What will it be young man." The barkeep says.

I look at the girl to see that she has a strawberry sunrise.

"I'll what the blond girl is having." I say to the barkeep, as he makes me a strawberry sunrise with no ice and one of those little umbrellas.

"You know just because you have the same drink as me doesn't mean you'll have my number." The blond haired girl said, as she came to me.

"Sweetheart I know that I'll have to do a lot more then that to get your number." I confidently said, as blonde haired girl smirks.

"Well you at least earned my name; I'm Yang Xiao Long and yours?" Yang says to me.

"I'm Joshua Shepherd." I say, as Yang flirts with me.

After talking, flirting and drinking with me for 20 minutes I told that my airship will be leaving surprisingly she gave me a kiss on the cheek, a wink and the bill to her drink I've been played but getting that kiss was worth it I call the guys to let them know via the scrolls and when I did they all told me that they all met hot girls I leave the bar knowing that was a good day for all of us.

**Firem78910: yay it's done and the guys met Team RWBY **

**Miles: before they became a team**

**Firem78910: true but to thing happen on this chapter on who gets who**

**Miles: you many fans will try and kill you**

**Firem78910: true but did that stop me**

**Miles: good point anyway will see you guys next time**

**Ruby: and for those are waiting for Louise's journey Firem will make some chapters to quell your hunger until people start voting again **

**Firem78910: now then that means their is no more time limit to the poll and i will post chapter on Louise's time in the hubverse so until then**

**Everyone: Ja ne**


	9. The first Day and Night

**Firem78910: well guys we are back with another chapter of MAJT **

**Miles: indeed so this is where RWBY cannon begins **

**Firem78910: yes but I'm skipping the first Episode because I can**

**Chapter 5 **

**The first Day and Night**

It has been two months since the boys met Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang and now they are at the docks to see the first years come to Beacon for their first year.

"So guys who do you think we'll meet." Said Al.

"Don't know Al we'll just have to wait and see." Said Miles.

"Well I for one I'm excited to see Yang again." Said Josh with a grin on his face.

"Yes we know Joshua she'll most likely be here." Said Travis, as he reads his book now wearing Roman like armor.

"Well I never thought I'd see you here big boy." Said Yang, as both her and Ruby sees the boys.

"Never say never goldilocks, so both you and Little Red riding hood going to Beacon." Said Josh.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Asked Al.

"Well last night I stopped a bunch of bad guys from stealing Dust and Ozpin let's me attend Beacon." Explained Ruby, as she explained her fight against Roman torchwick and his goons the Guys eyes widen but they nodded in approval.

"That's awesome Ruby you totality deserved to be here, I mean it's your dream to be a huntress." Said Al while Ruby blushes a little and Yang smirks.

"(Awesome Teasing materials get)." Thought Yang, as she smiles and thinks on how to use it in the future.

**Ruby's POV**

Oh great Yang's smiling that means she's going to tease me like no tomorrow, I mean I just met Al two months ago I mean he's nice has good taste in weapons even thought he bought it for the interment part and cute, wait why did I think that, anyway I have to say something.

"Thanks Al." I say to him, as he smiles and me mentality facepalming for saying something so dumb.

"So Ruby I was wondering if you ever need a study partner I can help you." Al said with a blush.

"Sure I like that." I say to Al.

"Well I hope you don't mind stay with Al and pals cause me, Josh, and my friends to catch up, K thanks bye." Yang said as she and Josh along with her friends leave making me spin around with spirals on my eyes Al catches me before I fall on some white haired girls bags.

**Weiss POV**

"Of all the dumbest things to happen well I guess it could have been worse she could of knocked over my suitcases and broke my Dust jars. Well from what I can see three of them look too young and I see the familiar face of Miles." I walk up to him and spoke to him.

"Miles it's good to see you again." I say, as he comes towards me.

"It's been awhile Weiss." Miles says to me.

"Yes it has and may I ask who those three are?" I asked him.

"Oh the one with the Dragon on his shirt is Al; the red head with the armor is Travis." Miles said, as he introduced me to his friends.

"Um I'm Ruby by the way." Said the girl now named Ruby.

"Hello my name is-." I begin to say before a black haired girl interrupted me.

**Blake POV**

I was reading my book in peace till I heard a commotion which involved a Schnee, some people I don't know and Travis I blush a bit but I kept it down to humble the Schnee a bit.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." I say to Weiss.

"Finally, some recogniti-." Weiss started to say only for the guy in the red jacket to interrupt her.

"Don't count on it Weiss." He says to her, as if he knew what I was going to say next.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." I say to the heiress.

After I say that to Weiss she got angry and stormed off with the red jacket guy right behind her, Travis comes to me.

"Hello Blake." Travis said to me, as I smile.

"Hey little guy it's good to see you again." I say to him while I noticed the armor he was wearing it just made much more handsome.

"I know some good reading spots would you like to come with me?" Asked Travis, as he and I leave the other two behind.

**Normal POV**

Well not the best first day at Beacon. Said Ruby, as she slumps as Al puts his hand on his shoulder.

Al was about to say something until a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath

"Hey I'm Jaune." Said Jaune.

"She's Ruby and I'm Al." Said Al, as he introduces himself and Ruby.

Ruby giggles at Jaune when she saw him.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asks Jaune.

**A few minutes later**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Exclaimed Jaune.

"Easy Vomit-boy me and my Arms Otaku friend won't make fun of you man." Said Al, as Ruby pouts for the little jab at her hobby with weapons.

"Well then the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Said Jaune.

"Do they?" Asked Ruby doubting what Jaune said is true while Al facepalms.

"Stop talking Jaune you'll make a deeper grave for yourself." Said Al, as Jaune keeps quiet.

There was a bit of silence until Ruby broke it.

"So I got this thing." Said Ruby, as she takes out a red box and twirls it around and unfolds into a scythe, double her size and slams it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Asked Jaune, as he backs off a bit.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Said Ruby.

"A wha?" Said as he does not know what that means.

"It's also a gun." Explained Ruby, as Al takes out his Ryugasen.

"This is the Ryugasen." Said Al, as Ruby has stars on her eyes.

"Ooo what can it do?" Asked Ruby.

"The Dragon head can act as a grappling hook and it's max distance is 50 meters." Said Al.

"Well I got this sword." Said Jaune, as he takes out his sword.

"Oooooooh!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Said Jaune, as he shows her the shield but then fumbles with it.

"Pretty cool Jaune what else can it do?" Asked Al.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… So… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put away." Said Jaune, as he finished his explanation.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Asked Al.

"Yeah, it does." Said Jaune, as he slumps.

"But don't worry man sometime simple is good." Said Al.

"Thanks Al this hand-me-down was from my great-great-great grandfather he used it in the war of colors." Said Jaune.

"That's awesome but I think we should head for the auditorium." Said Al, as he heads to their and both Jaune and Ruby follow him.

When the three get to the auditorium Ruby see Yang and Josh, she leaves Jaune and Al, he goes elsewhere while he grumbles about not having a nice quirky girl to talk to Al taps on Jaune's shoulder to tell him that one was behind him.

The girl wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, she continues to wear her headpiece.

Unlike the rest of the female students, she wears armor. She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

**Al POV **

I smirk while I look at Jaune and the Greek red head knowing that those two are going like each other so like the good guy I am I decided to give him a little push.

"(Ok time to start operation Get French knight laid with Greek Amazon)." I thought but then I make a mental note to shorten my operations names.

I turn the dial on my left boot to 3 and I give Jaune a light push with said boot.

"Whoa." Jaune said as he falls on the red head.

"Um hi I'm Jaune." He said, as he gets up.

"My name is Phyrra Nikos." Said the now named Phyrra.

I leave the two so that they can get to know each other as I go to Yang, Josh and Ruby.

**Normal POV**

All of the first years are mingling this continued until Ozpin began his speech.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Said Ozpin, as he start his speech.

The boys and the first years were perking up knowing that he might say something like "you're going to be the best hunters of all Remnant" or something like that but what he said next confused them.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Finished Ozpin, as Glynda went to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Your are dismissed!" Said Glynda, as she leaves.

**Later that night**

Everyone was in the ball room the girls were talking about how hot the boys were while the boys are roughhousing or looking at the girls. The earthlings were discussing on how the initiation works.

"I'm saying it has to be a test of skill." Said Josh.

"Or maybe a test of knowledge." Countered Travis knowing is not the smartest of the group.

"Who knows CFVY won't give us any info about this." Said Al.

"Well happens we need to be ready and make sure that we partner up." Said Miles.

"Right." said Al, Josh and Travis at the same time.

"Night guys." Said Miles, as he goes to sleep.

"Oyasumi." Said Al.

"oíche mhaith." Said Josh.

"bonum nocte." Said Travis.

The boys sleep knowing they all their strength and wits for tomorrow.

**Firem78910: done boom ha ha**

**Team MAJT: about time**

**Firem78910: well I hope you guys like **

**Al: make you guys follow favorite and review this story along with the others**

**Firem78910: so until then**

**Everyone: Ja Ne **


	10. The Initiation

**Firem78910: well it time for more Team MAJT**

**Team MAJT: ikuze *runs off***

**Firem78910: I hope those guys like falling off cliffs**

**Team MAJT: WHAT *MAJT falls down the cliff***

**Firem78910: BTW I have something to tell you guy when the chapter ends**

**Chapter 6**

**The Initiation **

It was a normal day in Emerald Forest in a peaceful quiet land.

That was until someone said the following.

"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNN YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU OOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZPPPPPPPPPIIIIINNNNNNN!" Yelled Miles, as he and the rest of his friends flew through the Emerald forest skyline.

"I never thought Ozpin would do this." Said a Surprisingly calm Josh.

"I think this is why Coco told us that we'd pissed off at Ozpin when the initiation started." Said Al who was also calm.

"I DON'T SEE HOW YOU TWO CAN BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS! OZPIN LAUNCHED OFF A GOD DAMN CLIFF!" Shouted Travis.

"We just have to make sure not to die." Said Al, as he readies his Ryugasen.

"Yeah also remember to make eye contact with each other." Said Josh, as he is descending to the forest with Travis close behind.

"Ok Josh hold on to me while I use the grappling hook." Said Al, as Josh nods and holds onto Al's hand.

"Travis you might want to hang on tight." Said Miles, as Travis holds onto Miles waist.

The four crashed on the forest floor in groups of 2 not knowing that the Grimm are coming for them and the other hunters in training.

**Miles and Travis**

"Ow ok that hurts." Say Travis you ok man. Said Miles, as Travis gets up.

"Bene valeo amici mei." Said Travis, as he made eye contact with Miles.

"I guess I made eye contact with you." Said Miles, Travis nods.

"Eo pacto prorsum sumus participles." Said Travis.

"Grrrrrrrr."

A growl was heard and Miles and Travis readied their weapons, a small group of Beowolves appeared and tried to cut them down.

Travis met the pack and rush them with his sword set ablaze and shield ready to defend him, Miles on the other hand stayed back to shoot them with Typhon taking down half Beowolves meanwhile Travis was able to kill off the remaining Grimm once the dark wolves were gone it marked the end of the fight and both Miles and Travis put away their weapons.

"Well that was underwhelming." Said Travis, as he puts away his sword and Miles shakes his head.

"Let's not get cocky Travis." Said Miles, as he sees a orange-haired girl riding on a ursa minor.

Just as Miles was about to say something a young man about their age wearing oriental has black hair with a magenta strand on it runs up to them and asks.

"Excuse me but have you've seen an orange-haired girl riding on an ursa." Said the black haired youth.

"I think she went that way dude." Said Miles, as he pointed north.

The young man ran off after her once he was gone Miles breaks the silence.

"Say Travis you think those two are a couple?" Asked Miles, while Travis just sighs.

"Let's just head north and get the relic." Said Travis, as the two friends do just that.

**Al and Josh**

"Well I'm gonna feel that in morning, you ok Al." Said Josh, as he gets up.

"I'm good Josh." Said Al, as he got up.

"Hhhhhiiiiiisssssss."

When they heard the hiss Al and Josh both put their guards up and out of bushes a Taiju(one headed snake Grimm) came out.

"So that's a Taiju right?" Asked Josh, as Al nodded then spoke.

"Well at least it's not its royal cousin." Said Al, as he refers to the King Taiju while Josh loads a Magazine on the avenger.

Al charged at the snake Grimm to cut it, but the Taiju was faster and slammed Al into a tree the Grimm tried to take a bite out of him but instead Josh was able to shoot the beast in the eye Al sees this as his chance to strike and did so he stabs it's head and pierces it's skull thus killing the Grimm.

"Damn that was awesome." Said Al, as the Taiju becomes dark ash and leaves behind a Taiju fang.

"I call dibs." Said Josh in a childish tone, as he takes the fang.

"Wha- why?" Asked Al, as he wondered.

"Don't you remember the Goliath tusks you have?" Said Josh, as he puts away the fang while Al shakes his head.

"Let's head north Josh." Said Al, as both he and josh went on their way to the temple.

**At the northern temple**

The temple was mostly empty but it did show signs of battle all the was left form it was a pedestal with chess pieces on it, a Deathstalker Pincer and a pile of Nevermore feathers on the bottom of a cliff.

"Holy shit what happened here?" Said Josh, as both he and Al got there and saw the wreckage.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling that somehow Ruby and Yang were involved." Said Al, as looked upon the mini-warzone.

"Oi! Josh, Al you two made it." Said Miles, as both he and Travis had just arrived at the temple.

"My god, what happened here?" Asked Travis.

"I think some of our future classmates were just here." Said Josh, as all four of them are headed to the pedestal.

"You guys think Weiss and Blake passed by?" Asked Miles wanting if Weiss was Ok.

"I'm sure the Ice queen is just fine." Said Al, as he shrugged.

"So which chess pieces we should get?" Asked Josh.

"The black and white pawns, the black knights, the black rooks, the white bishops, the black and white queens or the black and white kings." Said Travis.

"I say we let Miles chose." Said Al knowing that he'll make the right choice.

Miles was thinking about which pieces to take the pawns were the most well rounded but the most frail, the knights were fast and strong, the rooks were defensive and true, the bishops are for support and the king and queens are the strongest and of most value. After much thought Miles made his choice.

"Let's take the white kings." Said Miles, as he, Travis, Al and Josh picked their pieces.

"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

A thunderous roar was heard and the boys got on guard only a giant size Boarbatusk far larger then it's smaller counterparts the tusk are bigger and straighter look far more powerful.

This Grimm is known as a Great War Boarbatusk.

"Ok Travis how many Sagita you have? Asked Miles.

"Haven't used a single one. Why?" Said Travis with much confidence.

"Ok you, Josh and I will try to blind it while Al will stab it on the back." Said Miles, as the three other boys nod.

The Boarbatusk charged at the boys Miles, Josh and Travis started firing their weapons while Al waited for the chance to strike. The Grimm turned left charged into Travis who raised his shield just in time, Josh jump on the pig Grimm and stabbed it with both of his trench knives. The Great War Boarbatusk flailed its body to get Josh off of him. Miles fires both Ignis and Glacies at the Grimm, as the fire and ice Dust bullets hit it Travis readies an arrow with explosive Dust arrowhead and fires it.

"Joshua, get your ass off of it NOW!" Yelled Travis, as Josh gets off the Grimm.

Travis puts away his bow and draws out his sword and stabs the charging Grimm on the head thus killing it.

"Well that happened." Said Al, while the others just looked at him funny.

**Sometime later in the auditorium**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester." Said Ozpin, as Team CRDL stood proud.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin, while Jaune was surprised that he was team leader.

"Led by…?" Said Jaune, as he is still surprised that he's the leader.

"Congratulations young man." Said as Pyrrha gave him a not so gentle victory punch on his shoulder, with said punch knocking him down.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Said Ozpin, not noticing the shocked look on her face that she would not be leader.

"I'm so proud of you." Said Yang, as she hugs her sister.

"And finally Miles Layton, Travis Valentine, Joshua shepherd and Alphonse Kazehana. The four of you retrieved the White King pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team MAJT. Led by Miles Layton." Said Ozpin.

"Awesome man." Said Josh, as he gave his new leader a fist bump.

"You earned it my friend." Said Travis.

"What they said and more." Said Al.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Said Ozpin.

**Firem78910: so enjoyed the fall down**

**MAJT: no**

**Firem78910: anyway as you all know RWBY VOL: 3 is coming Saturday**

**RWBY fans: *cheering***

**Firem78910: calm down guys I came to that I will not be using main parts of VOL 3**

**RWBY fans: *gathers torches and pitchforks***

**Firem78910: Oi put those down it's just for my story to work I need to make sure that my plans for this fic goes unhindered and as such main plot point of VOL 3 will not be used however other thing such as paring, semblances and the one thing we want to know since the end of VOL 2 Velvet Scarlatina's weapon**

**RWBY fans: *puts down the pitchforks and puts out the torches***

**Firem78910: thank you for you understand and Five says that someone is going to Pair Qrow and Winter together.**


	11. The Badge and the Burden

**Firem78910: …**

**Miles: ah Firem you ok**

**Firem: well not really it's just VOL 3 of RWBY man**

**Al: yeah well at least Ruby is ok**

**Josh: Yang lost her arm**

**Miles: Weiss summoned the giant knight well at least it's arm**

**Travis: a dragon grimm that can summon more grimm is on the loose and not to mention Cinder is now the full Fall Maiden and Penny is destroyed **

**MAJT: …**

**Firem78910: well we got to see Velvet's weapon which makes her OP as fuck**

**Miles: oh yeah**

**Al: no arguments from me**

**Josh: I'm getting an Omni-tool aren't I **

**Travis: please nerf Velvet **

**Chapter 7 **

**The Badge and the Burden **

It was 7:00 AM in the morning and the newly formed team MAJT had just started to wake up for their first day of classes.

"Hey guys." Said Miles, as he gets up.

"Good morning my friends." Said Travis.

"Hey guys. Al you up yet." Said Josh.

"I am now." Said Al.

"Come on guys we need to see if we can't fix up this room." Said Miles.

"Well classes don't start in 2 Hours. So how should we fix this?" Said Josh, as he looked around the room.

"Well the beds need to be placed someplace else." Said Travis.

"I think we should see how team RWBY doing." Said Al.

"Why Al is it to see Ruby." Said Josh.

"No it's because I think the girls might know how to solve the bed thing." Said Al while hiding his blush which causes Josh to grin.

"I hope Ruby knows that her team's name sounds like hers." Said Miles.

After Miles said that and an hour had passed he and the rest of Team MAJT got dressed into their uniforms and knocked on Team RWBY's door. The door opens and the four earth boys see the girls in their uniforms.

"Hey girls we just wanted to see how you guys doing?" Asked Miles.

"Thank you Miles our 'leader' was suggesting that we make bunk beds." Said Weiss as she said the word leader with a bit of venom, Miles took note of it.

"Cool idea say guys how about we go to the hardware store after school and get the things needed to make them." Said Josh.

"Yeah we were just about to get stated on ours." Said Yang.

"Don't it now." Said Travis.

"And why not little man." Yang said while Blake glared at her.

"Because classes start in an hour." Said Al, this made team RWBY go wide eyed.

"TO CLASS!" Ruby yelled as she and the rest of the team went to class.

Team JNPR saw Team RWBY rush and they did the same leaving Team MAJT dumbfolded.

"So who's class we have first?" Asked Josh.

"It's Peter's, Grimm studies." Said Miles as the others grumbled.

"I'll get my pillow." Said Al.

"(And one for Ruby)." Thought Al as he went back to the dorm.

The three teams entered the class room 20 minutes before class started and went to their seats and Al gave Ruby the pillow and said to her that she'll need it. Port came in and began the class.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night." he began. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." he gave a laugh but was met with the chirping of crickets from the gathered students.

"And you shall too after graduating from this prestigious academy." Professor Port continued unhindered. "Now, as I was saying. Vale, along with the other three kingdoms, are safe havens from the otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

As Port started his stories about himself when he was younger Al and Ruby put their pillows to good use and Weiss did not like it. Then when port was tell the class what was needed to be a true huntsmen Weiss raised her hand after seeing Ruby doing random stuff.

"I DO SIR!" Shouted Weiss.

"Well then let's find out? Step forward, and meet your opponent." Said Professor Port as he waves at a cage with a Grimm in it.

Weiss readied her weapon which is standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. This weapon is known as Myrtenaster.

Port then opens the cage with his BlunderAx to revile that the Grimm inside of it was a Boardabusk.

Weiss wasted no time in making the first strike but the Grimm's armor deflected her slashes easily. She then tried for a thrust but the blade got caught by the boardabusk's tusks the Grimm tackles Weiss to the ground. She then dodges another tackle and reclaims Myrtenaster. The Grimm starts to spin rapidly and charges at Weiss only for to summon two glyphs and using the first one to block the attack and she jumped on the second one and used it as a slingshot to the Boardabusk's belly and gave it the killing blow. After the battle Weiss left the classroom and Port told them it would be all for today.

**A few hours later**

With classes done for today MAJT went to vale to get the materials to make bunk beds after they got back Miles sees Weiss and he told the guys to meet them in front of RWBY's dorm room.

"Hey Weiss you ok?" Asked Miles.

"Oh hello Miles it's good to see you again." Weiss said politely.

"Is something the matter Weiss?" Asked Miles though he had a good idea what it was.

Weiss went on how she should the leader of Team RWBY and Ruby. Miles shakes his head.

"Weiss have you ever thought of giving Ruby a chance?" Miles asked while gave him an 'Are you serious' look.

"I was trained in everyway on how to be a huntress why should she be the leader." Weiss shouted.

"I think it's because Ozpin can see the potential that Ruby has remember at the ruins where the four of you made that combo attack flawlessly on the first try." Said Miles as Weiss gave it some thought.

"It's true." Weiss said not finding a dent on Miles logic.

"Here's how I see it you have the know-how and Ruby the potential; you could mold her into the greatest leader and in part the greatest huntress in all Remnant." Said Miles.

"You right with my knowledge and Ruby's potential Team RWBY will rule the school." Weiss said in a mad scientist kind of way.

"Ah ha anyway let's how our teams doing with those bunk beds." Said Miles, as both him and Weiss their way back to their dorms.

Weiss needed to talk to Ruby and try to mold her into the greatest huntress.

Little did they realize that Professor Port was looking at the two teens and silently thanking Miles for giving Weiss a need pep talk.

**Later that night**

Weiss was just coming back with Ruby's coffee though Weiss how on Remnant did Ruby not get fat with all the cookies she eats. Weiss just shrugs and thinks it because of her speed semblance. When she entered the room she sees some diagrams for high grade team attacks from what it looked like.

"Freezerburn, Ladybug, Bumblebee, checkmate and Iceflower." Said Weiss she liked the names except Iceflower the attack itself was good but name not so much.

"Ruby here's your coffee." Said Weiss as she gave Ruby the coffee.

"Thanks Weiss." Said Ruby.

"Oh by the way change Iceflower to White Rose." Said Weiss.

Ruby smiled and said. "Ok Weiss."

**Pyrrah: … I'm dead**

**Firem78910: yeah but remember last chapter**

**Jaune: yeah Firem said that he wasn't going to use the main plot of Vol.3 so the Arkos ship is still sailing**

**Pyrrah: no I'm not mad about that I'm mad because Firem came up with a Fic idea **

**Firem78910: right all I can tell you is that it's a Naruto/RWBY crossover and I call it Pyrrah of the Ruby sand.**

**Jaune: so Arkos is one of the ships you're using.**

**Firem78910: yep so until then Ja ne.**


	12. A day in Beacon

**Firem78910: well guys I'm back with more MAJT and make sure to check out my newest fic Pyrrah of the Ruby sands**

**Jaune: didn't Pyrrah nearly kill you after you said it was going to be a Harem**

**Firem78910: yup anyway I've received some very strong reviews from ****fairy tail dragon slayer**** and I want to say thanks to the guy to be fair I've watched the Anime when I was younger and I saw up till the Finding Tsunade arc all other info is from Various Naruto fan fics but I do know that Sasuke went to Pedo-Maru, Naruto goes with Jiraiya for three years, Tsunade punches most of the fangirl out of Sakura, Jiraiya's death, Pein destroys the village, Naruto learning Sage-mode, Naruto learns that the Yondaime is his old man and punches him in the gut Kushina is his mom and hugs her, the fourth shinobi war which lasted for two days if I'm not mistaken, the fight against Kaguya, VOTE round 2 and Naruto getting the hat and NARUHINA being Cannon (yes!) and having two kids too which Himawari is my Favorite out of the two sorry Boruto but you kinda act like Sasuke**

**Boruto: not cool and why is my baby sis your fav **

**Firem78910: cuz she kicked your old man's ass**

**Boruto: oh the day she got her Byakugan yeah not my best moment **

**Jaune: yeah ripping her panda toy was not a good idea anyway let's get on with the chapter**

**Chapter 8**

**A day in Beacon **

Morning came for Remnant and for team MAJT as they wake up from yesterday.

"Good morning guys." Said Miles as he wakes up.

"Morning Miles." Said Travis as he got out of the shower.

"Hey guys." Said Al.

"So great leader what's on today's list?" Asked John.

"Let see after breakfast we have Advance Dust Chemistry 1 with Ms. Umbra, Weapons F&amp;M class with Mr. Machina, lunch and Art class with Mrs. Velden." Said Miles.

"Ok that good let's hope ADC 1 isn't as bad as Grimm studies." Said Josh.

"Ah Joshua. You know how well Miles does in chemistry class right." Travis said to Josh.

Travis's statement made Al nervous and he somehow pull out three hard hats out of nowhere.

"We'll definitely need these." Al said to Josh and Travis while Miles gave them a deadpanned look.

**Advance Dust Chemistry 1**

After breakfast the first years entered the class room to see a tall woman with a D-cup bust and wearing a purple gown and she also has blue eyes, purple hair and fox ears and unlike most fox Faunas she has two tails she is known as Lilac Umbra.

**Lilac POV**

I see the students come in my class and I hope to see if they have what it takes. From out of the top of my head I recognized the team that Ozpin told me about from planet Earth Team MAJT if I recall. I also see a Schnee, an Arc, the Mistral champion Miss Nikos, a cat Faunas hidden in plain sight, the racist prick Winchester. I stop to see the blond girl and I pale. Oh no is that Taiyang reborn as a girl. I also take a look at the 15 year old Ozpin let in only for my eyes to widen when I see the girls eyes.

"(So there's a chance she's from the Sliver eyed clan. Ozpin you are one crafty bastard.)" I thought as I look at the Fifthteen year old.

**Normal POV**

"Now then Class I am Ms. Umbra and Today will be learning about on how to use Dust in more Advance ways." Ms. Umbra Said as she introduced herself.

"Well at least we'll know whose notes will look at." Yang whispers to Ruby and Blake.

"Ms. Xiao Long stop interrupting the class. Ms. Schnee, keep an eye on your notes." Ms. Umbra said to Yang and Weiss, while the latter gives a glare to the former.

"Now let's begin a simple dust fusion." Ms. Umbra said as she took out both a Burn and Frost Dust crystal and the AJT of MAJT put on the hard hats.

**An hour later**

***BOOM!***

Black smoke covered the ADC Classroom where no other then Miles was in the epicenter of the blast covered in soot while Al, Josh and Travis hid behind their desks Ms. Umbra shakes and said.

"Well I think it's safe to say that we will not let Mr. Layton touch Dust in raw form other then bullets. But that's all for today read the assigned pages and I'll see you all next week." Said Ms. Umbra.

As everyone left the classroom Team RWBY was chatting about what happen at ADC 1.

"Wow who the thought that Miles sucks at Dust Chemistry like anyone else. Yang said.

"Yeah. I honestly thought he and Weiss would ace the class together. Ruby said.

"I thought so as well I mean I've seen what he does in his room. Weiss said while Yang grinned.

"Oooo you went into his room for some private tutoring. Yang said in a slurry tone.

Weiss Blushed when she realized what Yang was trying to do.

"NO! I mean I've seen his plans and research you blond bimbo! Yelled Weiss as Blake puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You're right Weiss Miles is smart from what Travis told me technology and biology are his two biggest traits while chemistry not so much although for some odd reason he's good at Biochemistry. Blake said to Weiss as Yang looked at her partner funny.

"Well I'm sure will some of that skill in Weapon F&amp;M class. Ruby said to cheer Weiss up.

Weiss smiles and looks at her Rose themed partner.

"You're right Ruby and thanks." Weiss Responded thankful at Ruby for trying to cheer her up. "But that doesn't mean you can escape the leadership classes I'm giving you." Weiss said while Ruby had a downcast look on her face.

**Weapons F&amp;M class **

Cobalt Machina was a giant man he was bald save for his White goatee wearing standard Blacksmith gear and his war/forging hammer on his back and his orange eyes looked at the class with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Weapons Fabrication and Maintenance Class in this class will be learning how to maintain your Weapons and how to make them." Cobalt said to the class.

"Ooo this will be so good." Ruby said in an excited tone.

"Today I want you to make plans for a secondary weapon having another weapon can save your life one day. It's not mandatory to make them now but it will give you extra credit for the year." Said Mr. Machina.

**One hour later**

The class bell ranged after the hour had pass.

"See you next week class." Said Mr. Machina.

And with that the students left to get some lunch.

**Cafeteria**

At the cafeteria Teams RWBY, JNPR and MAJT were talking about the last class.

"So what did you guys for your 2nd weapons?" Miles asked the teams.

"Well I'm not sure I'm happy with Corcea Mors." Jaune said.

"Well I technically already have a second weapon." Said Al as he remembers buying the trumpet burst pistol.

"I wanna build a mini gun that can shoot rockets!" Nora shouted making everyone on the table pale especially MAJT.

"(She wants to build the RYNO V)!" Was the collective thought of the Earthborn hunters.

"Um anyone else want to say something?" Asked Josh.

"I do and I going to build me a Meteor Hammer." Said Yang.

"Cool and you Ruby?" Asked Al.

"I don't know maybe I'll build something but I don't know what." Ruby said with all honesty.

And with that everyone ate their lunches and went to art class.

**Art Class**

Art Class was special in Remnant as this world had a war on expression itself and people combated it by name their children after colors and Mrs. Aoi Velden was no exception this tall blue haired Rabbit Faunas looked at the students with her steel gray eyes and gave her class a smile.

"Welcome to art class everyone I'm Mrs. Velden and today I want you to paint something anything that comes into mind and to anyone who does gets a big fat F++ so getting painting." Mrs. Velden Said with a smile.

And with that everyone including CRDL got to painting**.**

**Two hours later**

Aoi looked at the paintings as they finished.

Ruby made a painting of an older version of herself but in a white cloak.

Weiss made a snowflake. Oh the irony.

Blake made an open book. No surprise since she likes books

Yang made a painting of her motorcycle Bumblebee.

Jaune need a bit more detail in his knight painting.

Nora made one of sloths eating Grimm flesh.

Pyrrah needed more imagination for her painting besides to duelist fighting in an arena.

Ren made a beautiful cheery blossom.

She then looked upon the one Team MAJT made.

Miles made some sort of Battlesuit with multiple guns.

Alphonse made a draconic like armor.

Joshua made an outer space scenery.

But when she stopped to see Travis painting she was stunned.

**{Play Justinian &amp;Theodora: "Monigenes Pais" by Sean and Dean Kiner}**

She sees a beautiful Building made of Limestone tinted red and yellow on top of the building was a dome and surrounding the building were four spires this was masterfully painted each brushstroke profession.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This is called the Hagia Sophia." Said Travis.

Everyone wanted to see the Hagia Sophia and even the other members of MAJT and to them it was a good day.

**Firem78910: well hope you like it oh and the whole Miles sucking at chemistry yeah i sucked at it to but biochemistry not so much so yeah**

**Jaune: oh it's not that besides the nerds everyone sucked at high school chemistry right**

**Firem78910: before i sign off i'm planing on changing the Name of my RWBYxNaruto Fanfic leave a comment so until then JA na **


End file.
